The Fallen Three
by Amberfoot7
Summary: "Great change is coming to the forest, Fawnstar..." Two new clans have joined the original four, OceanClan and BloodClan. Once again, the Dark Forest is training clan warriors to do their work, but now they have new victims. Can the Fallen Three join together and defeat the broken and bloodstained? Or will the clans fall to the darkness that ensues... Rated T because I'm nervous.
1. Prologue

**The Fallen Three**

_To Amanda, just because. _

**Prologue**

Fawnstar padded along a dusty forest trail strewn with pine needles and old, dry bark. He looked up, as he reached a small clearing, at a tree that seemed to glow in the moonlight. The Moontree. He pulled a few dry, silvery needles into a pile at the foot of the trunk and settled into his makeshift nest. The needles crackled when he lay on them, and one poked into his side in the most bothersome way. As he drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep, Fawnstar thought of what had brought him there, to that small clearing under the tree.

Fawnstar had been having strange and disturbing dreams that haunted him throughout the day. Screeches of cats in battle and the wail of mothers who had lost their kits. He had come to the conclusion that the only way to stop these dreams was to talk, face to face, to the source of the dreams. StarClan. So, there he was, waiting for a representative of StarClan to appear to him. Fawnstar awoke to a sunny, lush version of BloodClan territory, full of life and prey. He could hear the brush of pine needles against fur as a cat slid through the forest towards him. The scent of herbs hit his nose as his former medicine cat, Bluewhisker, strolled out of the bushes in front of him. Fawnstar opened his mouth to speak, but Bluewhisker silenced him with a flick of his tail. The medicine cat's eyes clouded and he began to spout a prophecy.

_Great change is coming to the forest, Fawnstar. The Fallen Three will rise when ocean meets blood, and everything will change. Amber flames will race through the forest, and snow will follow. They will save the clans from the darkness that ensues. But beware, for the broken and the bloodstained will do anything to stop this, and if they succeed there will be no hope. The clans will fall._

Fawnstar's former medicine cat's eyes cleared. "You must also bring this message to Sunstar. This involves both of you." He ordered briskly, beginning to fade. Fawnstar stuttered. "B-But what are the broken and the bloodstained? I thought BloodClan would finally be at peace here, amongst the other clans! Was my father wrong to bring them here, all those seasons ago?" Bluewhisker solidified and looked at Fawnstar, alarmed at the thought. "No!" he spoke strongly. "StarClan and the Others do not know what the prophecy means either, but we are SURE it was BloodClan's destiny to come to this new land." Fawnstar paused. "Wait, who are the "Others"…?" He trailed of as he watched his friend fade. The last thing he heard was a soft, almost muffled voice whisper "StarClan be with you" in his ear before his vision went black and he woke at the foot of the Moontree.


	2. Chapter 2-AllegiancesProlouge Remade

_**Allegiances**_

**OceanClan:**

Leader: Sunstar/blaze- yellow tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Deputy: Snaketongue- dark blue and dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Robinfoot- golden she-cat with russet colored paws and amber eyes

Elders: Flyspots- white she-cat with black dappled fur and amber eyes

Lionpelt- golden tom with brown tail tip and ears and light green eyes

Dapplecoat- golden she-cat with brown dappled fur and light green eyes

Redwillow- orange she-cat with brown tail and muzzle and amber eyes

Warriors: Nightfeather- dark blue and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypebble- gray tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

Brackenwhisker: dark blue and brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Swiftstep- black, orange, and cream she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Flickerpaw

Silverstorm- silver she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes

Amberfoot- golden she-cat with black spots, three black feet and one orange one, and amber eyes

Petalfall- white she-cat with gray markings and light blue eyes

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Leafclaw- golden she-cat with black stripes, brown paws, and light green eyes

Icebreeze- silver she-cat with blue markings and blue eyes

Gingerweed- dark blue she-cat with cream colored markings and amber eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Appleshine- silver she-cat with brown stripes and markings and blue eyes

Bluestripe- blue and dark blue tabby she-cat with black markings and blue eyes

Spottyclaw- gray she-cat with black spots, cream markings, and blue eyes

Cloudfoot- light gray she-cat with white stripes and markings and blue eyes

Hollyfoot- gray she-cat with brown markings and dark blue eyes

Sagepelt- tan, brown, and ginger she-cat with black markings and light yellow eyes

Graywillow- light gray she-cat with darker gray markings and ice blue eyes

Smokefur- light gray, black, and gray tom with leaf green eyes

Foxspirit- flame colored tom with darker orange stripes and black markings and blue eyes

Bushtail- light brown tom with darker brown stripes and markings and blue eyes

Blackleaf- black tom with one white paw and a white tail tip and blue eyes

Shrewfoot- dark gray tom with brown stripes and markings and light blue eyes

Mudstream- brown tom with gray markings and blue eyes

Toadnose- black tom with white markings, a brown muzzle, and light blue eyes

Beefang- yellow tom with black stripes and markings and light green eyes

Apprentice: Larkpaw

Ravenwhisper- black tom with white markings and yellow eyes

Badgerstripe- black tom with white markings and light blue eyes

Budwhisker- ginger and tan tabby tom with white markings and light green eyes

Dusktail- brown tom with darker brown markings, a gray tail tip, and ice blue eyes

Nettleclaw- light gray tom with black stripes and markings, some white markings, brown paws, and dark brown eyes

Seedpelt- brown and light brown tabby tom with tan markings and yellow eyes

Sapnose- dark blue and black tabby tom with a yellow muzzle and light brown eyes

Littlestream- gray and light gray tom with black markings and light green eyes

Thornpelt- brown tom with black markings and leaf green eyes

Fernshade- orange and black she-cat with one white paw and light blue eyes

Apprentices: Larkpaw- light brown she-cat with dark blue stripes and markings and light green eyes

Rainpaw- dark blue and black she-cat with brown markings and light green eyes

Hawkpaw- brown and black tabby she-cat with darker brown markings and blue eyes

Flickerpaw- brown tom with a black striped tail and black markings, one white foot and ice blue eyes

Queens: Amberfoot- mother of Flamekit and foster mother of Wavekit, Nettleclaw's daughter

Icebreeze- mother of Marshkit and Whitekit

Fernshade- mother of Tigerkit

Kits: Flamekit- black tom with golden colored feet and tail tip and yellow eyes

Wavekit- blue she-kit with black ears and tail tip and light brown eyes

Marshkit- silver she-kit with darker silver stripes and markings, light brown markings, and blue eyes

Whitekit- black she-kit with white stripes and markings, and dark blue eyes

Tigerkit- orange and black tabby tom with two white feet, black markings and light blue eyes

Cats Outside of Clan: Pumpkin- orange tom with light brown markings, kittypet

Pine- russet colored she-cat with a black dappled pelt, black markings, and leaf green eyes, kittypet

Shadow- black tom with light yellow eyes, loner

The Messengers- a group of former clan cats and loners that bring news to the clans far away (not SkyClan, though)

**BloodClan**

Leader: Fawnstar/spot- light gray tom with a white dappled pelt and blue eyes

Deputy: Darkstorm- TBD

Med Cat: Frozenleaf- TBD

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Elders: Leopardberry- dark gray she-cat with a white dappled pelt and blue eyes

…TBD

Warriors: Whitebark- white and brown she-cat with light green eyes

Moonclaw- light gray tom with black markings and light green eyes

Birchfur- light gray tom with light brown markings and light green eyes

Hollypetal- light gray she-cat with black spots, white paws and underbelly, and blue eyes

Featherflight- TBD

Tigerpelt- TBD

Honeyfoot- TBD

Volestripe- black and light brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Blacklichen- black and light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Snowfeather- white she-cat with one black paw, ear, and tail tip, and blue eyes

Icedrop- TBD

Puddlefoot- TBD

Cloudheart- TBD

Apprentice: Spottypaw

Thistlepelt- light gray and white tom with light green eyes

Dustwhisker- TBD

Willowglade- TBD

…TBD

Apprentices: Spottypaw- dark gray she-cat with black dappled pelt, two white feet and blue eyes

Heatherpaw- black she-cat with light brown stripes and markings and light green eyes

…TBD

Queens: Snowfeather- mother of Starlingkit and Flowerkit

…TBD

Kits: Starlingkit- light gray tom with a white dappled pelt, black markings and light green eyes

Flowerkit- light gray and white she-kit with black feet and blue eyes

…TBD

Cats Outside of Clan: Huckleberry- black tom with white markings and brown eyes, kittypet

The Messengers

…TBD

**RiverClan**

Leader: TBD

Deputy: TBD

Med. Cat: TBD

Elders: TBD

Warriors: Goldspirit- golden she-cat with white markings and leaf green eyes

Troutfur- white and silver tom with dark blue eyes

Greengaze- TBD

Softwhisper- TBD

Heronleap- TBD

Bluefeather- TBD

Honeybrook- TBD

Apprentice: Firepaw

Billowbreeze- TBD

…TBD

Apprentices: Hopepaw- black she-cat with amber eyes

Firepaw- golden tom with white chest and tail tip and leaf green eyes

…TBD

Queens: TBD

Kits: TBD

Sent to Messengers: Echoflight- silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Silversong- white and silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Exiled: TBD

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Hollystar- black she-cat with leaf green eyes

Deputy:

Med. Cat: Goldenclaw- golden she-cat with white dappled pelt, white markings and light blue eyes

Apprentice: TBD

Elders: Lilyheart- tortoiseshell and white she-cat **(pls tell me what a tortie looks like in the reviews if u no!)**

…TBD

Warriors: Flamefeather- TBD

…TBD

Apprentices: TBD

Queens: TBD

Kits: TBD

Sent to Messengers: TBD

Exiled: Clawstrike- golden and white tom with light blue eyes

Brokensong- golden tom with one white ear and dark amber eyes

**WindClan**

All TBD

**ShadowClan**

All TBD except…

Sent to Messengers: Redpaw- TBD

-T.T- n_n-O.o-lol-

Fawnstar padded along a dusty forest trail strewn with pine needles and old, dry bark. He looked up, as he reached a small clearing, at a tree that seemed to glow in the moonlight. The Moontree. He pulled a few dry, silvery needles into a pile at the foot of the trunk and settled into his makeshift nest. The needles crackled when he lay on them, and one poked into his side in the most bothersome way. As he drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep, Fawnstar thought of what had brought him there, to that small clearing under the tree.

Fawnstar had been having strange and disturbing dreams that haunted him throughout the day. Screeches of cats in battle and the wail of mothers who had lost their kits. He had come to the conclusion that the only way to stop these dreams was to talk, face to face, to the source of the dreams. StarClan.

Fawnstar opened his eyes to find himself in a sunny, lush version of BloodClan territory, full of life and prey. The chirp of birds high up in the sky and the smell of Greenleaf was in the air. He could hear the brush of pine needles against fur as a cat slid through the forest towards him. The scent of herbs hit his nose as his former medicine cat, Bluewhisker, strolled out of the bushes in front of him. Fawnstar opened his mouth to speak, but Bluewhisker silenced him with a flick of his tail. "I have come with a very important message for you from StarClan." He said. His eyes clouded as he began to speak.

_Great change is coming to the forest, Fawnstar. The Fallen Three will rise when ocean meets blood, and everything will change. Amber flames will race through the forest, and snow will follow. They will save the clans from the darkness that ensues. But beware, for the broken and the bloodstained will do anything to stop this, and if they succeed there will be no hope. The clans will fall._

Fawnstar's former medicine cat's eyes cleared. "It is vital to the survival of the clans that you also bring this message to Sunstar and send it to the along with The Messengers. He ordered briskly, beginning to fade. Fawnstar stuttered. "B-But what are the broken and the bloodstained? I thought BloodClan would finally be at peace here, amongst the other clans! Was my father wrong to bring them here, all those seasons ago?" Bluewhisker solidified and widened his eyes at Fawnstar, as if alarmed at the thought. "No!" he spoke strongly. "StarClan and the Others do not know what the prophecy means either, but we are SURE it was BloodClan's destiny to come to this new land." Fawnstar paused. "Wait, who are the "Others"…?" He trailed of as he watched his friend fade. The last thing he heard was a soft, almost muffled voice whisper "StarClan be with you" in his ear before his vision went black and he woke at the foot of the Moontree.

** As you can see, I need to work more on allegiances. Anyway, I already started working on chapter one, would you rather me write short chapters that (hopefully) update fast? Or long chapters that take, um, probably weeks to update? (I'm going for the first option XD) Hope you like it so far!** **Tell me your answers in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 1- The REAL Chapter 1

** Hi again! This time, I'm trying a new story format out, double-spaced. If it doesn't look good to me, I'll edit it later. If anyone wants to put an OC in WindClan or ShadowClan, there are spots available until…let's make it Chapter Five. I'll do the allegiances update for that chapter. By the way, this is actually Chapter One, not three. This story might begin to take longer to update, because this is actually as far as I thought into the story when I first published it. XD Hope you enjoy!**

Daylight trickled over the horizon, shedding light over a small forest and briefly flashing golden rays onto a vast sparkling ocean nearby. The trees swayed to birdsong that filled the forest with a crisp, clear sound that echoed through the brush. Suddenly, a bird's melodious song was cut off with a shriek as it took to the sky. The forest fell silent. Well, almost silent…

"Eek!" Wavekit screeched as she tripped on a bramble stem, falling flat on her face. Flamekit gave her a quick amused glance before turning his attention back to their mission. "Quiet!" he hissed at her, trying and failing not to laugh. "Hawkpaw and Larkpaw might hear us!" Wavekit didn't respond. "Wavekit?" he asked, a bit worried. He walked over to his foster sister and prodded her gently with his paw. "Hello?" he spoke in her ear, prodding her more sharply.

"Grraaaar!" Wavekit yelled, jumping at her brother. "Aaahhhhh!" Flamekit squealed, startled. Wavekit collapsed into a fit of giggles as Flamekit growled playfully at her. They both stopped playing abruptly when a bush at the edge of the clearing they were in began to rustle. "Up the tree! Hurry!" Flamekit hissed. Wavekit did as she was told and Flamekit followed her up the small maple tree they had been wrestling playfully next to just moments before.

"I smell OceanClan warriors!" a loud voice called from the brush. "Oh, no!" Flamekit turned to Wavekit with mock horror in his voice. "That BloodClan patrol we defeated earlier must have come back for us! Let's surprise them!" he whispered. The kits crouched on their branch and tracked the "BloodClan patrol" as they paced the clearing. "I smell them on this tree!" Larkpaw called to Hawkpaw, sniffing the trunk of the young maple. Hawkpaw strolled over to the tree. "Well, well. What do we have-"

"Attack!" Flamekit squealed, dropping onto Hawkpaw's back. Wavekit landed on Larkpaw's shoulders, pinning her down. "Oh, no!" Larkpaw said dramatically. "We have been defeated by these strong OceanClan warriors twice today! I suppose now you may have that territory you wanted."

"I-"Flamekit was cut off when Hawkpaw suddenly slapped her bushy tail over his muzzle. He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again when he saw the wary look in the apprentice's eyes. "Why'd we stop playing?" Wavekit whined. "I thought-"

"Shhh!" Both of the apprentices turned to her and hissed simultaneously. Hawkpaw slithered out from underneath Flamekit and scented the air intently. Her eyes widened with surprise and fear. "They're here." She whispered, voice barely audible. It rose as she cried fearfully, "StarClan help us, they're here!" She hustled the kits back up into the tree, following only when Larkpaw climbed in after them. Flamekit could not contain his curiosity. "Who?" he asked quietly. "Who's here?"

"BloodClan." Larkpaw answered for her sister, just as a BloodClan patrol burst out from the bushes underneath their perch.

** A few things you might have noticed.**

** 1. Hawkpaw must have a REALLY long tail to reach Flamekit's muzzle when he was on her back.**

** Not sure how to explain this one…lol**

** 2. The apprentices recognize the scent of BloodClan, how?**

** They went to a Gathering on one of their first days as apprentices.**

** 3. Wavekit might seem kinda whiny.**

** That wasn't how she was supposed to come off XD**

** 4. The kits are out of camp without real warrior supervision.**

** Yeah…I'll get to that in the next chapter.**

** 5. It mentions Wavekit is Flamekit's "foster sister".**

** Wavekit's mother, Featherwhisker, died shortly after Wavekit's birth, and Flamekit's mother has been taking care of her since.**

** 6. The ocean mentioned in the beginning…**

** This clan, OceanClan, live at the Sun-drown place. Yeah. Flame all you want. XD**

** 7. I fail at cliffhangers.**

** Yeah, no excuses.**

** Anyway, I also could use more rouge/loner and kittypet OCs. They can be relatives of Jessy, Smoky, Coriander, and any other kittypets or rouges by the lake, or they can appear from thin air. If you want to have one or more OCs in the story, just give me the name, gender, and description. If you want to add a personality, you can. Please help me continue! There may or may not be a Gathering in the near future…**

** I'm going to do one of those games where you get points for getting the correct answer to a question I ask. This is the first, it's pretty easy;**

** Who is Flamekit's mother?**

** Good Luck! If you play Minecraft, write the word "cow" in your review for a virtual ghast!**

** ~Amber**


	4. Apology

**Sorry I haven't updates in FOREVER, but I moved on to other projects. However, I will try to get an update in in the next week, if my teachers go light on homework. Here are some of the projects I'll be working on and hopefully publishing soon…**

FNAF Theories- my FNAF theories with a short story to go along with them.

Fanning Flames- just an idea I had one night, very much like Frozen. I hope I don't get sued! XD

When Warriors Discover Minecraft…- a Warriors/FNAF crossover, very trolly and random.

TF3 Short Stories- if The Fallen Three gets better and actually progresses, I will make short stories about any character in it.

TF3: Lost Hope- I haven't decided if this will be in "short stories" or a story of its own. Anyway, it is about Hopepaw (she is an apprentice in RiverClan in TF3).

**So, yeah, check out my other stuff WHEN I ACTUALLY MAKE IT. I'm starting FNAF Theories tonight and hopefully getting it done soon…wish me luck on that one. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
